


Office!AU - Introduction

by agenthaywood, queermageddon



Series: The Office [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, office!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermageddon/pseuds/queermageddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an introduction to Office!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office!AU - Introduction

Office!AU Introduction

 

In an office building called S.H.I.E.L.D. Solutions, the workers spend their days completing their spreadsheets, talking to clients, and getting into various hijinks around the office. Thankfully Melinda May keeps the boss, Phil Coulson, occupied in his office with business stuff and married people stuff.

 

It’s not that the office workers aren’t enjoying the same benefits. The married couple, Lance and Bobbi Hunter, have been caught in compromising positions multiple times in one of the supply closets and let’s not even talk about the permanently condemned restroom down the hall. Many a moan from a ravenous Jemma Simmons comes out of there due to her boyfriend Leo Fitz loving to practically teethe on her neck. The new couple though, Skye Coulson and Grant Ward, were easily the most troublesome pair, Skye especially.

 

Now, a little bit of history on the company - S.H.I.E.L.D. Solutions is a parent company of many smaller businesses. Obviously, that means May and Coulson need updates from their various holdings. They had a plan, hire a group of people to take the reports the business managers were required to email every day and put them into spreadsheets. This made their jobs simple and yes, the company was profitable enough that they hired six people on salary for 9-5, Monday-Friday, for a job that takes them maybe 2 hours. Of course, the six of them drag that process out until Friday, which makes the whole thing worthwhile.

 

May rationalizes the hiring of six people. She envisions both the growth of her and her husband’s second holdings and the acquisition of new assets. It’s why she loves the average of 9 out of 10 businesses failing in their first fiscal years. It made for easy bidding on companies with good products, but just couldn’t get the resources necessary for proper success. There’s a stereotype about Chinese business people to be told here, but Coulson usually keeps his lips sealed. May’s proud of that stereotype nonetheless.

 

Some of the More Unusual Information:

  * Skye - 5’2”, 34DD, AMAZING ass, loves buttowndowns, leggings, and pencil skirts. Heels and flats alternate pretty regularly
  * Jemma - 5’, 32DD, curvy, shapely legs. Tends to wear slacks, leggings, and blouses. Dresses sneak in on occasion, mostly flats. Heels tempt her, but they usually just make her angrier because she can’t even get as tall as Bobbi’s boobs
  * Bobbi - 6’, 36D but could easily fill out a DD if she so chose, long legs. Like REAL long. Dresses 98% of the time, with cleavage and legs on display.
  * May - 5’ and ½”, 32D, Skye inherited her ass. Slacks and button downs 99.99% of the time with short heels. If a dress even appears in her hands, Coulson is about to get seduced and fucked for like a week straight. It’s a real trigger for Skye
  * Ward - 6’2”, season 2 fitness level
  * Fitz - 5’8”, S3 scruff
  * Hunter - 5’6 and ½”
  * Coulson - 5’9”




End file.
